<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unread by alovelyfey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608378">Unread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyfey/pseuds/alovelyfey'>alovelyfey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Father-Daughter Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyfey/pseuds/alovelyfey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marine Archaeologist/biologist  Zoe Hange attends a workshop in Maine to prepare for her first assignment as an intern in an upcoming documentary set in the Amazon. After she meets a local artist, they start up an unusual romance. Everything was perfect until one day it wasn’t...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Hange Zoë, Marie &amp; Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Nanaba, Rico Brzenska/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was working on my other fic and an idea crossed my mind and then this happened....😶</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The grammatical errors and poor sentence structure were making me cringe. I’ll probably find more errors later but for now please enjoy the update! ☺️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was sitting at the bar when he first saw her from the corner of his eye. The colored lights reflected off her pair of thick rimmed glasses while her long brown hair tossed back and forth to the beat of the music. He watched mesmerized by the sight of this mystery woman bobbing off beat with a wide smile plastered on her face, her short khaki skirt swayed across her long toned tanned legs and her arms swinging carelessly in the air. He felt a strong urge to approach her but truth be told, he shouldn’t have been looking at her anyway. He was at the bar simply waiting to be served the drinks for himself and his date but now his date was long forgotten in the back of his mind. The song ended and he was still watching her, she happened to look up in his direction catching his sight before he quickly turned his gaze down at the bar.</p><p>She blushed once she noticed him watching. Her heart skipped and she smiled, she wasn’t use to having an admirer. She tucked her hair long locks behind her ear as she watched him purposely busy himself at the bar and continued dancing to the next song.</p><p>His datefinally wondered to the bar in search of him only to leave in a huff when she noticed his attention was already captured for the evening. He didn’t care, he was already mapping out his plan to approach her. He turned back towards the dance floor after his date got the message he wasn’t interested but alas, the mystery woman was no where to be found. He casually looked around the club turning back towards his drink in defeat. <em>Damnit</em>. He cursed under his breath as he took a sip of his whiskey. He secretly prayed she had just wondered into the bathroom and didn’t leave for the night with some other guy. He was really hoping to know what it would be like to be trapped within those legs, wait, <em>what the fuck!</em></p><p>A person slid into the seat next to him probably another brat trying to get a piece of him, he turned ready to attack.</p><p>“Hi!” A cheery voice greeted from behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses. He almost chocked on his drink the moment he made eye contact. He froze trying to find the right words to say.</p><p>“I noticed you earlier.’ She continued after he failed to respond.</p><p>He nodded, his eyes locked on hers.</p><p>“My name is Zoe, what’s yours?” She said extending her hand out to shake.</p><p>He eyed it for a moment before he locked it with his, “Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>Zoe woke the next morning in a haze. She stretched out her hand searching for the night stand where her glasses usually laid. When her hand failed to make contact with the familiar object, she had a sudden realization, <em>That’s right I didn't go back to my room last night. </em>She slapped her hand to her forehead and giggled. The sheets rubbed against her bare skin as she shifted, she blushed bitting her lip. This was the last situation she thought she would find herself in, especially during a work trip.</p><p>She felt the body of her conquest stir next to her and turned looking over her shoulder to see if she possibly woke him up. She didn’t. He remained asleep with his dark hair hanging over his face, barely covering his eyes. She smiled then turned completely around to enjoy the view, of what she could make out. She watched as he breathed deeply, his thin pink lips slightly open, his small nostrils flaring slightly and the beautiful shape of his face. A sudden image of him breathing heavily under her while gripping her hips sweating profusely as he pounded her mercilessly. She felt her face become hot and tucked her head into her arms with a small squeal.</p><p>The man stirred at her noise and took a deep breath before opening his eyes.</p><p>“You’re still here.” He grumbled deeply, sleep still caught in his voice.</p><p>She peered up from her arms to met with soft grey eyes watching her from behind tired lids. She smiled softly as his eyes traced her features.</p><p>“Obviously,” she spoke, “I was very intrigued by last night.” She stated as watched him waiting for any kind of expression but his face remained motionless his eyes fixated on what she would say next.</p><p>“Would you be up for another round before I left?” She asked slowly as she felt her cheeks begin to heat up.</p><p>His eyes scanned her face slowly taking in the way the early morning kissed her tan skin illuminating her flushed cheeks, he sighed deeply. “Straight and too the point, huh? I should’ve expected this with the way you were last night.” he muttered.</p><p>“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” She pouted.</p><p>“You like to take charge, don’t you?” He asked, his face remained unchanged. She blushed.</p><p>“It was different, refreshing actually,” He continued to watch her for a moment then groaned and lifted to his elbows, his eyes trailed down her outlined form under thesheets</p><p>“Fine, but wash your mouth out first. There’s nothing more of a turn off than morning breath.” He removed the covers then sat up on the edge of the bed waiting for his body to adjust to a standing position. She hoped out of bed finding her glasses discarded on the floor then slid them on and turned around to admire his muscle tone and naked body, it was only then that she realized their differences in height. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped a bit before she recovered it into a smile. “Your body is amazing” she said unexpectedly. He turned to her raising a brow and a twisted lip. “Your muscle tone!” She said as if the statement was obvious. He rolled his eyes and nodded for her to follow him to the bathroom to get clean.</p><p> </p><p>She came out of the bathroom after a few minutes, she stood in the threshold of the bathroom holding her breast in her hands watching him sit on the edge of the bed with his half erected dick in his hand slowly rolling a condom down the shaft. “Tch, seriously?” He said as he noticed her attempt to cover herself.</p><p>“What?” She asked unashamedly.</p><p>“You know it’s nothing I haven’t seen before right?” He asked resting his hands on his knees, his member standing more at attention with the sight of her.</p><p>“Yeah I know, its just weird walking naked around a strangers house,” She said shifting while she felt his eyes trailing her naked form.</p><p>He snorted, “But its not strange to follow a stranger home and fuck him all night? You’re logic is very odd.”</p><p>“Oh is it now? She said flirtatiously closing the gap between them with her hands still gripped around her breast. “Mm,” he answered with a flip of his bang as he stood up and grabbed one of her elbows pulling her close to him. His length brushedagainst the inside of her thighs. She smiled tilting her head to place a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled pushing his lips back to hers tracing his finger tips up the side of her torso leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin. She shuddered . He grabbed one of her arms and placed it around him then laid a kiss on her freed breast. A soft sigh escaped her lips as his breath spread across her skin. She closed her eyes placing a small kiss on top of his head as he continued to place light kisses across her skin dragging his finger tips around her waist, she moaned. She then reached down to grab his length in her hand and nudged his head aside and captured his lips in a deep kiss. </p><p>“Needy,” he murmured as they broke apart. She opened her mouth to protest but he hand other plans slipping his tongue into her mouth instead. She smiled and kissed him back releasing her other breast and dragged her fingers through his hair. He began to lead her towards the bed but she pushes him away.</p><p>“Uh, uh” she said with a smirk. She laid her hands on his shoulders pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed. He watched her in anticipation while she slowly lifted her legs across his straddling his lap. Her gaze never left his a she placed a hand on each of his shoulder to support her self above him. He slid his hands up her thighs coming to a rest on her hips steading her for extra support. She could feel the warmth of his breath across her breast as she reached between them positioning his shaft at her entrance. She gazed back to his steel eyes spreading her legs a bit more as she lowered herself down his cock.She ran her fingers through his hair as she held his gaze while she lowered herself onto his cock. They moaned in unison while holding each other’s gaze as his length filled inside her. She lowered herself almost all the way down pausing just before she hit the base, her head tilted back and she let out another deep moan. He looked at her with lust in his eyes sliding his hands to her ass gripping it tightly in his palms. She slowly began to bounce up and down over his length.</p><p> </p><p>They laid happily spent in post coital bliss, she rested her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her, their legs tangled together in the sheets.</p><p>“Hmph” He grunted while resting his eyes as he trailed his fingers across her bare back.</p><p>“What?” she whispered smiling.</p><p>“No one has ever rode me like you have... Especially on the first date.” He said in a low rumble.</p><p>Zoe smiled and bit her lip, “Is that a compliment?” She chuckled. He remained silent still tracing his fingers across her skin. “ Well perhaps your just bad at finding the right woman.” She teased thumping her finger on his chest.</p><p>He scoffed and grabbed her hand with his free one, “I found you didn’t I?”</p><p>“Mmm.” She pondered and sat up to look him in the eye with a raised brow.</p><p>“I believe I made the first move,” she chuckled “that means I. Found. You!” She bopped his nose with her index finger and smiled. He laid frozen staring at her in awe he was experiencing quite a few firsts with his latest conquest. She giggled as she laid back to his chest while her vision caught a blur of the time.</p><p>“Is that the time?” She shouted crawling over him to get a better view 7:30am in bright green letters. He grunted as her weight shifted over him, mainly from the loss of contact.</p><p>“I’m so late! I gotta go!” She said scrambling to find her discard clothing.</p><p>“Are you seriously going to leave like that?” He asked sitting up watching her slip her underwear back on.</p><p>“Like what” She asked.</p><p>“Covered in sex?” He said with a twisted lip.</p><p>“I don't have time that.” She scrambling to put on her next garment</p><p>“You’re already late, you might as well go in clean.” He countered crawling out of the bed.</p><p>“But-“ She tried to protest as he approached her and grabbed a fist full of hair and guided her with her arm to the bathroom. She tried to protest but he managed to strip her back down and toss her into the shower. She became flustered and tried to leave until he stepped in behind her and began to gently wash her back. She quickly forgot her fury after he apologized by bending her over and demonstrating how he prefers to be in control.</p><p> </p><p>She existed the shower as quickly as she could with trembling legs after the assault on her womanhood. Making her way back to his room to put on her clothes on right away. He exited the shower with a satisfied grin, watching her get ready with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She quickly located her purse and dashed towards the exit of his apartment, he trailed behind her making sure she found her all of her belongings.</p><p>By the time she made it to the door, she turned back to him one last time with her shoes in hand, “Well, this has been most, intriguing.” She said smiling her eyes wandered over his well defined abs.</p><p>He rolled his eyes grinning softly, “Remind me of your name.”</p><p>“Zoe” she said.</p><p>“Just Zoe?” He asked with a lifted brow his hands wandered towards the knot of his towel and tugged.</p><p>She smiled biting her lip and nodded.</p><p>“Well Zoe what’s your number?” He asks and she provides it. He sends her a text. Her phone chimes and she looks down.</p><p>“That’s from me don’t be afraid to use it.” He said gesturing towards her device. She smirks mischievously.</p><p>“I won’t,”glancing down to read his name, “Levi.” She gave him a cheeky smile and rushed out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seven Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a time skip from their first meeting, a brief look into their lives and how that moment has impacted them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Seven years later....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A wave of strawberry blonde hair fanned over his chest as her body collapsed upon him as her body continued to spasm. Her moaned echoed through the tiny apartment. She breathed heavily as she peered up at him with a weak smile placing a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“I can’t think of a better way to start the morning, right Levi?” She breathed as she wrapped her arm around his chest.</p><p>“Mm,” was his only response as he held her in his arms lightly trailing his fingers over her skin as his eyes focused off into the distance. After a few minutes their rugged breaths returned to normal and Levi began to shift out of the bed.</p><p>“I’m gonna go shower.” He mumbled as he slowly began picking up his discarded clothes.</p><p>“Oh, mind if I join?” she asked sweetly while watching him. He tuned and met her gaze narrowing his steel eyes into hers, “Yes,” he said then disappeared into the bathroom leaving her naked and alone in her bed.</p><p>With a roll of the eyes and an annoyed huff, she laid back in her bed then picked up her phone and began flipping through her social media pages. She shouldn’t be disappointed and she wasn’t, it’s exactly what she agreed to. Nothing serious, just sex. <em>Just someone to scratch the itch</em>, he said.....two years ago. He should feel something by now, right? Nope. Nothing has changed, he was always this cold to her. Even so, it made her feel, <em>unworthy</em>. She brushed it off, they still had pretty great sex most days and he will even call her up for dates with his friends. So, he’s more like a <em>casual boyfriend,</em> without the commitment. She giggled as she grabbed a pink robe and precededto make her way to the kitchen for breakfast.</p><p>By the time breakfast was ready she fixed two plates and set them on the table, pouring him a cup of his favorite black tea. He came from the room moments later dressed again in last nights apparel of dark jeans and a black T-shirt.</p><p>“Levi!” She greeted, “I made breakfast, and tea. Stay and eat before you go?” She asked cheerfully.</p><p>“Can’t.” He said flatly. “I’m running late enough as it is.” He lied. He quickly slipped his shoes on and made his way to the door. He turned to make sure he had everything being sure to never leave anything behind.</p><p>“Oh ok, some other time then?” She said with a shrug, trying her best not to sound disappointed.</p><p>“Yeah, and uh Petra, thanks.” He said with a small smile and a nod, before making his way out the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mom,” A young girl called from the top of the stairs. Her voice echoing through the piercing silence. “MOM!” she screamed once more when her response went unanswered.</p><p>“What is it baby?” A woman called from behind a near by door. The child turned on her heels loudly prancing down the hall following the voice. She grabbed the door to sling it open revealing a tall lanky woman with a messy brown bun and thick rimmed glasses, sitting with her feet in a large chair with a tablet in her lap. The little girl growled in frustration once she noticed the offending object of her mother’s attention. She leaned against the door frame narrowing her steel grey eyes, “Mom, you promised no work today!” She whined, her similarly messy black bun flopped with her movements as she crossed her arms with a frown.</p><p>“Uh,” Her mother blushed tucking her tablet lower in her lap. “I guess I got caught red handed!” she chuckled grabbing her bun and sliding her feet to the floor, sitting upright. Her daughter sighed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You said we would go to the park today!” She whined.</p><p>“We can still go, sweetie. I was just checking a few emails nothing crazy.” The woman said smiling.</p><p>“Connie and Sasha are already there, hurry up! You’ll have the rest of the week to check ‘emails’. Remember you said no more work when you’re with me!” The little girl argued as she ran over and began pulling on her mother off the chair. The woman giggled as she stood up to allow her daughter to pull her down the hall. The little girl led her mother to the master bedroom turning to push her inside, “Now, I’ll give you ten minutes to get ready then we’re leaving.” She ordered with a wag of her finger. Her mother chuckled as she watched her daughters bun flop up and down. She wondered if that was how she looked to most people too. “And I’ll be taking that,” the little girl added as she reached over sliding the device out of her hands.</p><p>“Hey!”her mother protested and attempted to grab it but her daughter was quick and tucked it behind her.</p><p>“You’ll get it back once we are at the park!” She promised looking at her mother with a toothy grin.</p><p>“Hmm, you’re a pain you know that?” She teased with a lifted brow and sly grin.</p><p>“Yep! But you love me anyway!” She said with a nod then turned around and hoped away. Her mother watched her child laughing and closed the door to get ready for the day.</p><p>As the woman stripped from her T-shirt and sweat pants tossing them to a random corner of her room, she made her way over to her bed side drawer where she kept her back up devices, pausing for a moment to turn one on, only to open her email once more with a frown.</p><p>A report from her team revealed they were able to uncover a hidden underwater cave off the coast of Norway. They believe the finding will have more clues about the lost civilization of Eldia and if true, would lead to the biggest discovery of her career. The only issue, she is scheduled in Scotland for a week for seminars. After they concluded, she planned to take the rest of the summer off to spend with her daughter. She had a habit of leaving her daughter last minute like when she left her for another expedition during Thanksgiving and Christmas. The dilemma, they will only have two months to really explore the area before the tide changes and it will become too hazardous to explore the area. Waiting for calmer weather isn’t an option due to the competitive tive nature of her career. There would be a possibility her rival team lead by Zeke Jeagar, may catch wind of the discovery and explore before she had the chance earning him credit for the discovery.</p><p>A heavy sigh left her body as she flopped onto the edge of the bed then slide slowly to the floor. This discovery has been her life’s work, she only prayed her daughter would be understanding of the decision she will inevitably make. They were similar in regards to becoming overly invested in their passions, perhaps one more failed promise wouldn’t traumatize her. She rested her head to the side of the bed and tapped on her phone, a heavy weight sat in the pit of her stomach. She pulled her knees in her chest and buried her head in her hands letting a deep groan escape her body while she fought back the fall of her tears.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“Hange, can you look over these reports before we leave tomorrow?” Moblit, her dear colleague and friend, asked sitting on a bench with his laptop typing away. His brow glistened with sweat in the heat of the day.</p><p>“I’ll have to look at it later, I promised someone I’d stay off my device for the rest of the day.” Hange said watching her daughter climb the jungle gym with a warm smile.</p><p>Moblit sighed as he closed his computer and set it aside, “Well, I guess it can’t be helped.” He said as he stood up and walked towards his wife sitting next to Hange, placing a longing kiss on her lips. He then met the children running about the jungle gym and joined the play.</p><p>“Ahh, Nana you’re so lucky to have Moblit,” Hange whined, “I want a guy that looks at me that way.”</p><p>Nanaba chuckled, “Well you could have had Moblit. He only had eyes for you but then got tired of waiting, so I went in and scooped him up!” she chuckled and earning a smile from Hange. “ “You know Hange, maybe you should just stop trying to make it work with him and just start looking for someone else. “</p><p>Hange sighed and turned her attention back to her daughter running and laughing about, “But he’s so good with her, Nana. Besides, she needs a dad.”</p><p>“He’s just going to keep hurting you, just watch. How many times have you caught him cheating?” Nanaba stressed as she placed a comforting hand on her friends arm.</p><p>Hange let her eyes shift and fall to the ground she let out a bitter chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah maybe you’re right...” Hange said watching the kids play. “So, did Moblit break the news to you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Nanaba answered taking a sip of her coffee, “but we haven’t told the kids yet. Have you told Stevie?” She asked turning towards Hange.</p><p>Hange shook her head as a tear slid down her cheek, “She’s gonna hate me Nana, I promised her I wouldn’t leave like this again.”</p><p>“Hans, why did you promise that?!” Nanaba asked placing a comforting hand on top of Hange’s.</p><p>“I don’t know, I’m in denial I guess.” Hange chuckled bitterly, the tears continued to stream down her face. “Hey, can I ask you a favor?” Nanaba tilted her head and lifted a brow. “I know you have the twins and feel free to say no, but can you watch Stevie when I am gone? I’d feel better knowing she would be with someone I trust,” She asked looking at her friend.</p><p>Nanaba thought for a moment, her twins, Connie and Sasha were wild enough then throw in Hange’s sassy mini me, she would definitely have her hands full. “I’ll have to hire a nanny for the extra help, but I think I can manage.”</p><p>“I’ll pay for the nanny!” Hange squealed then wrapped her arms around her friends neck, “Nanaba, you’re the best!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few hours, the Berner family left while Hange and her daughter walked to a near by pond to feed the ducks. Once they got hungry, they had a late lunch at a pita truck then stopped by a crafts store for Stevie to stock up on more art supplies, they found matching bracelets with sunflowers at the register. The ride home was long but that was typical for the big city traffic, but they still managed to make it home shortly before dusk. As they rode through their neighborhood, Stevie tapped her foot anxiously to get inside to continue their mother daughter bonding day with baking cookies and a home spa treatment. The mood died, the moment Hange spotted a tall blonde man sitting on the bench on her front porch as she pulled into the driveway. She hoped out of her car slamming the door behind her. “What are you doing here? Did you come to apologize?” She asked as she approached the man with a scowl on her face.</p><p>The blonde chuckled in that deep baritone that still sends chills down her spine, “I just came by to pick up some of my things that got left behind.” He spoke giving her a small smile standing tall as she came closer. “If you didn’t change the locks, I’d just go in and grab it myself,” he continued.</p><p>“Mike!” Stevie shouted as she brushed past her mother and ran straight to the man throwing herself into the arms of the blonde giant.</p><p>“Hey shorty!” He said as he bent over to pick her up resting her on his hip.</p><p>“When are you coming back?” She asked with a lifted brow from his arms.</p><p>“Your mom kicked me out, remember?” He said then turned to Hange in time to see the roll of her honey brown eyes.</p><p>“But she allllways kicks you out,” Stevie stressed shaking her head with a roll of her steel gray eyes and a sly smile of her own. They’ve done this dance so many times in the past, she can already predict what would happen next. Mike chuckled,<em> smart kid</em></p><p>“Well, I miss you. Mom, when can Mike come back?” She asked turning to look down at her mother.</p><p>“Don’t put this on me! You know that this is your fault,” Hange said as she huffed past him to unlock the door letting him in behind her. “What did you even forget? I’m sure I did a good job of tossing your stuff out this time.”</p><p>Mike sighed and rolled his eyes closing the door behind him as he followed her in. He trailed close behind Hange into the kitchen where she sat her purse on the counter. “There are some shirts and belts I know I’m missing,” he said while he set Stevie back to her feet. She skipped away towards the refrigerator in search of a snack.</p><p>Hange turned and gave him a stern look, “You sure they’re not at that <em>whores</em> house?” She snapped as she made her way to the island counter, trying to put distance between herself and Mike.</p><p>“Hans, please, it was an accident. I’ve said sorry, can we move past this now?” He said with a sigh slowly making his way closer to her stopping at the opposite side of the counter.</p><p>“So you accidentally slipped your dick into your, what was she again?” Hange said taping her finger to her chin, “Yoga instructor!” She shouted.</p><p>“Mom, ew!” Stevie shouted as she scrunched her nose. “I’m still here!” Stevie has known about the reproductive cycle since she was four. She understands it’s a natural process and one day she will experience these things but right now, she’s six, and she just wants to be six. She learned at an early age if Zoe Hange is asked a question, there will definitely be an in-depth answer that follows, with occasional pictures, she chooses her questions carefully now. Hange looked down at her daughter and sighed.</p><p>“Hey Stephanie, why don’t you give your mom and I some space to talk.” Mike said, with a small smile and nodded towards the backyard. She furrowed her eyebrows as her sharp grey met his calming blue iris’s , but after a short moment she sighed in defeat. The only time they use her full name is when things are serious or she’s in trouble. Reluctantly, she grabbed a container of guacamole and chips then made her way outside, “I’ll be in my office if anyone needs me. Come on Sawney,” she called out, a little Yorkshire terrier sprinted down the hall and out the door after her.</p><p>“Look Hans, I’ve got some issues, but your partially to blame too.” He said lowly while rubbing the back of his neck his eyes focused on the ground.</p><p>“How?!” She shouted tossing her hands in the air, she dared him to look at her.</p><p>“Well, when was the last time we were, ya know.... intimate?”</p><p>“Mike! We are not teenagers anymore! We have responsibilities that are way more important than just fucking!” She fought, her voice was beginning to crack as reality set in. Her daughter is important, work is important and she’s about put work above her child.... again. Maybe he had a point.</p><p>“Hans look, I’m sorry I screwed up- again- but it doesn’t mean that I don’t still love you.” He said softly as he slowly made his way closer to her around the island counter.</p><p>“NO! This is the problem you cheat on me, I forgive you and then you do it again! I’m done Mike,” Hange screamed crossing her arms as she leans against the counter looking him in the eyes.</p><p>Mike looked at her calmly and spoke, “You act like I’m the only one who has ever cheated!”</p><p>“When did I ever cheat on you?” She demanded, her brow raised hands resting on her hip as she looked up at him.</p><p>“Seriously?” He scoffed while gesturing at the back door. “Your trip to Maine?”</p><p>“That was one time Mike, unlike you! Besides, we were taking a break!”</p><p>“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d come back knocked up!”</p><p>“Well shit happens! And it was your idea to split up anyway!” Hange shoved past him and took off for the stairs. He followed her close behind, when she made it to her bedroom she attempted to slam the door close but he caught it and followed her inside shutting it behind himself. “Hange, I don’t know why you’re mad at me, you already threw me out remember?”</p><p>She bit her lip and turned to meet his gaze with teary eyes, “Mike, I have to leave her again,” she chocked out. He gazed into her eyes and sighed then reached out to grab her arm and gently pulled her close wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his head on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around his thick waist and laid her head on to his well defined chest. “Do you have to? Or are you choosing to?” He asked after a moment of silence.</p><p>“Mike, please don’t start,” she muttered into his chest.</p><p>“She‘ll understand, you know she will but when will enough be enough, Hans? She needs you too.” He whispered into her ear and curled his fingers through the loose strands from her bun. “This is everything I’ve worked hard for, I’ll never have this opportunity again. She needs to understand that.”She cried.</p><p>“You expect to much from her. She’s only six you know? You need to remember that,” he said as he pulled her close into his chest. He nudged her cheek to the side with his nose, she peered up to him with watery eyes. “She’ll be fine, she’s tough, just like you.”</p><p>Hange smiled and turned her gaze up to his, through blurry wet eyes, she reached until her lips met his. Mike smiled then cradled her head in his hands and deepened their kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>As the sun set for the day, a frail dark haired woman made her way final rounds through her empty darkened bakery. The only light illuminating her path was cast from a near by street light. The sweet smells of cinnamon and vanilla still lingered in the air as she walked through the dark tucking in any chairs and aligning them perfectly with a smile as she envisioned her sons infamous scoff of approval. She hummed peacefully as she glided from table to table, her long dress flowing behind every step she took. As she made her way to the exit admiring her job b well done, the faint sounds of papers shuffling drew her eyes towards the office upstairs. She smiled then grabbed her dress to the side as she made her way up the creaking staircase. From the first door on the left, a light illuminated through the crack, only one person insisted on staying longer than necessary to stay ahead for the business.</p><p>With a smile, she pushed the door open revealing her stubborn son at work still in front of the computer endlessly typing.</p><p>“I’m sure there is a better way you could be spending your evening, dontcha think, Levi?” She asked cheerfully as she made her way to the couch on the adjacent wall. She gracefully dropped herself over the cushions then watched her son flip to another page and get back to the computer. This was their old routine before Levi found his new job as a game designer. Just when his mother was ready to leave, Levi would find some backend work that he would attend to. Despite his long hour work days, he managed to always find himself upstairs at the end of the night refilling documents and checking on the business.</p><p>“I’m fine where I’m at,” he stated without looking up.</p><p>“Hmm,” the woman said nodding her head, tapping her fingers on her knee. “Say, why don’t you take that nice girl out? Get out and have some fun!” She offered with a bit of cheer in her tone.</p><p>“Which one?” Levi asked, he grabbed a stack of papers and began filling them.</p><p>The woman smiled slyly, “How many girls have you been talking to?” A shrug was his only response. His mother giggled, “Well the blonde is the only one I’m familiar with.”</p><p>“Rico” he said with a nod.</p><p>“Yes, why don’t you take her to that expo? I’m sure she’d enjoy that?”</p><p>“Hmm, yeah maybe.” He said filing the last of his documents. He turned relaxing into his chair his attention focused on the woman before him. “So why are you bugging me about this all of a sudden?” He asked his eyes narrowing onto her.</p><p>She sighed,” Nothing gets past you,” she laughed before she continued ,“I just want to know why you are so insistent on refusing me a grandchild!”, she whined. Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Not thins shit again! I’m not your only kid you know?”</p><p>“Isabel is only 15 and Mikasa is still in college. Your my eldest and my only boy! Why won’t you grant your poor old mother this one request?” She clasped her hands together and pleaded dramatically.</p><p>“I don't know why you care so much, if you want a brat so bad just adopt another one!” He countered.</p><p>“No! I don't want to be a parent again. I want to be a GRANDparent so I can spoil them then give them back at the end of the day”</p><p>Levi scoffed, “You’re a horrible old hag you know that?” He spat out.</p><p>His mother tossed her head back and cackled, her son always had a gruff choice of words. She blamed her brother, Kenny, who was a musician and that traveled the world. He had a rough wild personality her kids found refreshing. Levi bonded with him instantly when he was young and looked up to him constantly, in fact all the kids looked up and admired him. Despite Kenny’s hectic life style, he became a father for each of her children. Naturally, it was a tragic loss when they found out he overdosed in his hotel room while on tour.</p><p>“Levi, you know I love you and as a parent I just want what’s best for you-“</p><p>“I don't need some woman or damn brat to make me feel better about myself.” He said dismissively.</p><p>“Hmm, you sure about that?” She questioned with a lifted brow. He glared at her and rolled his eyes with a huff. “I remember there was a woman that made you feel something special,” she said watching his face darken.</p><p>“That was a long time ago,” his eyes focused on his hands in his lap.</p><p>“I don’t think I had ever seen you so happy...” she said fondly, lost in her own thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah and look how that ended up...” He growled, pulling her back to reality. “Can we drop it?”</p><p>“You still have lingering feelings, don’t you?” She asked watching as a shaky sigh left his chest.</p><p>“What the fuck are you getting at?” He snapped back.</p><p>“It’s hard to move on when you still love someone.” She continued.</p><p>“Well the feeling was not mutual, as you can recall” his voice low.</p><p>“Mmm, well-“ She began.</p><p>“Just stop,” Levi growled, gripping the arms of his chair.</p><p>“What was her name,” His mother continued, lost in her train of thought as she remembered the constant smile that never left his face all those years ago.</p><p>“Mom please,” He begged. He couldn’t hear that name, again. That name that became like poison to him as it resurfaced feelings he had worked so hard to beat down and bury deep within himself.</p><p>“Zoe... She really did a number on you, didn’t she?” His mother said finally coming back to the present. She glanced over to her child remembering the depression he went through, silently regretting saying the name in his presence.</p><p>“Please drop it, I’d rather not relive that,” He begged again, his knuckles trembling as he finally released his grasp on the chair.</p><p>“Levi,I just want you to know, you’re too young to get hung up on something that happened so long ago, let it go, and take that girl out, okay? Hell take all the girls out! I just want to see you happy, okay?” She walked over to grab his head, placing a kiss on top of his head. Then walks out.</p><p>A heavy sigh left his body as soon as the door shut. He loved his mother, however her continuous prodding of his love life was a little less than enduring. However, he found himself contemplatinghis mothers words as he scrolled through his contacts hovering his thumb over the name, Rico.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy 😊 More to come</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. August 31.... Seven years ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>****Smut warning****</p><p>A flashback chapter about the start of their relationship seven years ago.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 31 (Seven years ago....)<br/>Zoe: hey you free tonight?<br/>Read: 12:58pm</p><p> </p><p>Levi: Yeah<br/>Read 12:58pm</p><p> </p><p>Zoe: Great can we meet up again ; )<br/>Read : 12:59pm</p><p>Levi: Sure<br/>Read 12:59pm</p><p> </p><p>Zoe: :)))<br/>Read: 12:59pm</p><p>Levi: what time are you out?<br/>Read: 1:30pm</p><p> </p><p>Zoe: 4, ill text you the address<br/>Read : 1:35pm</p><p> </p><p>They had barely made it into his apartment before they started tearing clothes off of each other leaving a trail of discarded clothes leading to his bedroom. After a satisfied romp in the sheets, they laid cuddled under the tangled sheets as their ragged breaths returned to normal.</p><p>Zoe stirred at the high pitch chirp from her phone rolling out of Levi’s embrace, causing him to grunt at the loss of her added warmth. She opened her messages furrowing her burrow only to sigh a moment later. “What’s the matter?” Levi asked as he watched her brows further knit together while she replied quickly to the text. “Oh,” she sighed, “My colleague locked her key in the room and they won’t give her another one,” she looked up to him with her wide brown eyes pouting, “I gotta head back and let her in.” She grabbed discarded glasses from the corner of the bed then slowly stepped out scanning the ground for fallen under garments. Levi sat up in the bed and watched as she collected her clothes, the sheets covering just enough of his lower half to be modest. For a moment she gazed back to him laying all but exposed and quickly darted her eyes back to the floor once she noticed he was watching her. A sly smile crossed his lips and he began to crawl across the bed towards her. He grabbed her by the elbow and tugged her back into his embrace. “Wait! Levi, I gotta go,” She called out clutching her clothes to her body while her bare skin laid flush against his.<br/>“I think you should shower first,” he whispered into her ear, nibbling her lobe before he pulled away. She giggled. “You’re really a clean freak, aren’t you?” She questioned turning her head back towards his. He kissed her quickly and smirked. “Yes,” he said crawling off the bed gently leading her into the bathroom. She did little to protest as she rolled her eyes and followed him anyway.<br/>He opened the door and turned on the water letting it get to a comfortable temperature before proceeding inside. “Levi, no funny business this time!” She whined playfully, “My friend’s waiting on me.” He stepped into the shower and led her in with a sly smile on his face while she happily followed his lead.<br/>They let their bodies become doused in water before Levi took out the soap and cloth then began washing Zoe’s back. He moved slowly and purposely leaving a trail of goosebumps over every square inch of her body. No part of her body went untouched under his skillful hands. By the time he had finished, he left her breathless yearning for more of his touch. She grabbed the nape of his hair then pushed him into the wall roughly planting her lips against his. She felt his member grow in between her legs then reached down grabbing it firmly in her hands and began to stroke. A deep moan elicited from his throat as she continued to stroke him.“I thought you said no funny business,” Levi teased, his voice heavy with lust.<br/>“Shut up,” she said harshly slipping her tongue into his mouth stroking him harder in her hand. “Fuck!” He grunted as she began to rub him raw and pushed her away. She gazed at him a bit stunned until he dropped to his knees and pressed his lips to her folds to pleasure her further. She gasped as soon as his lips made contact and began to cradle his head for support while he continued to bring her near her release. He pulled away just before her climax then stood to his feet giving her a mischievous wink, payback for being too rough on his sensitive parts. She quickly turned the shower off and grabbed hold of his elbow and stormed out of the shower dragging him alone. She tossed him on the bed pinning him down by his shoulders when he tried to protest. She straddled herself over his hips and slowly sunk down onto his bare member. They moaned in unison at the feeling of becoming completely sheathed in skin to skin contact.</p><p>“Zoe, I’m getting close,” Levi said breathlessly digging his nails into her hips slowing down his thrusts.<br/>“Yeah, so am I am,” she said drunkenly grinding her hips down further encouraging him to pick up his pace again. Levi’s slow movements with her deep thrust was all it took for him. “Fuck!” He shouted as his hips bucked up and released his seed into her, she finished moments later. “Fuck, I’m so fucking sorry,” he said breathlessly as she collapsed on top of him and rolled off to his side. “Relax,” she said with a smile, “I’m on birth control,” she said patting his chest with a smile then leaned over to place a kiss on his brow. A sense of ease washed over him as he gazed into her eyes and nodded brushing a fallen strand behind her ear.<br/>Another chirp from Zoe’s phone interrupted her post coital bliss as she turned to view it. Another text from her coworker wanting an update on her whereabouts. She sighed as she tapped the phone to her lips trying to think of a reasonable excuse. Levi watched her curiously as she laid pondering her thoughts. She decided some truths are best unsaid and simply stated she is on her way. She quickly stood up from the bed and gathered her clothes once more. Levi shifted to his knees and began to approach her once again. “No,” She said pulling away from him quickly. “I’m going to clean up quickly, ALONE!” She giggled running just out of reach and disappeared into the bathroom leaving him on bed. By the time she exited the bathroom, Levi appeared to be freshly washed as well, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black graphic t-shirt sitting on the bed slipping on his socks.<br/>“You going somewhere?” She asked as she crossed the room.<br/>“Yeah, I thought we should grab some food after you meet your friend or whatever. Unless you wanna call it a night?” He asked shrugging his shoulders as he fixed his belt. She shook her head violently with a smile and nodded her head towards the door for them to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Once they arrived at the hotel, Zoe quickly spotted a short red head sitting patiently in the lobby drinking coffee watching local news.<br/>“Nifa!” Zoe shouted and waved enthusiastically signaling her arrival. Levi trailed behind with his hands in his pockets. He lifted a brow as he watched her dart towards her friend. Nifa looked up and smiled noticing the mystery man behind her. “Hans! Thank god you’re here! I’ve been so bored!” She said standing up and walking over to her friend. “I’m sorry I left you stranded for so long my little flower,” Zoe said approaching her friend wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “My hero,” Nifa teased dramatically swooning away from Zoe’s embrace. They giggled hysterically forgetting they were in public. Levi continued to observe the ladies realizing they were much more than co-workers. “So is this the guy you were telling us about?” Nifa whispered loudly as they calmed down their giggles.<br/>“Yeah,” Zoe blushed, glancing over her shoulder.<br/>“You didn't tell us he was hot!” Nifa said slapping Zoe on the shoulder,<br/>“Shut up!” Zoe squealed while her face began to flush as she hushed her friend. She turned to face Levi who eyed her with a curious brow. “Is he the reason it took you forever to get here?” Nifa whispered as she watched the expression change on her face turned beet red. “It was! Was it good?”<br/>“He will hear you!” Zoe said slapping her friends arm. Nifa continued to giggle as Zoe grabbed her arm and tugged her along disappearing upstairs</p><p>Several minutes later Zoe arrived back downstairs to the lobby. She spotted Levi sitting in the same spot as her friend before watching the news with his arms crossed across his chest. “Hey Levi, thanks for waiting!” She said approachingl sliding into the space next to him. He nodded as he eyed her change of clothes. She pulled her long brown locks up into a messy bun and wore a blue jean skirt with white T-shirt and tennis shoes.<br/>“So <em>Hans</em>, did you tell her it was pretty good?” He asked with a sly smile. Her eyes quickly shot open and she covered her mouth with her hands.<br/>“I knew you could hear us!” She said blushing tucking her face into her shirt. Levi shook his head as he turned to watch the news. “You blush pretty easily. It’s hard to believe after all the things you’ve down to me.” He said causing her to further sink her head into her shirt. “You’re so weird, <em>Hans</em>.” He teased. She lifted her face from her shirt that had turned a deep crimson and slapped his arm. Levi pretended to wince and rubbed his arms, “Is that like a nickname or something?” He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.<br/>“Yeah, its an old nickname from school,” she confessed her stomach began to growl, “So where did you want to go eat?”<br/>“There’s actually a pretty good taco truck near by,” He said standing to his feet while offering her a helping hand.<br/>“Oh please, I’ll be the judge of that! I was raised on Mexican cuisine.” She said dramatically standing to her feet nudging his hand away. He smirked and led her out the building.</p><p>“Mmm! These enchiladas are amazing!” She squealed taking another bite. Levi watched her in amusement, while he slowing ate his burrito. A bit of cheese and sauce flopped on her cheek as she took another large bite. Levi rolled his eyes then reached over with a napkin to wipe her face. She blushed and took the napkin out of his hand to clean herself up. “Sorry,” she laughed, “I’m a big eater.”<br/>“Its ok, I think you’ve earned it.” He said with a smirk, she blushed. “Besides, I honestly wouldn’t have been able to tell, you look like you were starved your whole life.” He said dryly. Zoe looked up to his eyes and he froze wondering if he should have phrased it better, then her face cracked into a monstrous smile he was growing to adore.<br/>“Yeah, I get that a lot too!” She laughed taking another bit of her food.</p><p>“So is Nifa more of a friend than your colleague,” Levi asked after they finished their food and cleared their plates.<br/>“Yep,” Zoe said taking a big sip of her drink. “We went through the same masters program together and have been buddies ever since.”<br/>“Masters degree, huh?” He said while his eyes shot open before he quickly returned his face to normal. “What’s your degree in?”<br/>“Marine Biology, with an emphasis in Archeology. We are here attending a conference actually” She said proudly as a large belch escaped her lips. She shot her hand over her mouth in horror. Every fiber in her body urged her to jump up and runaway as she watched his eyes widened in disgust. “You’re fucking disgusting,” he said resting his elbows on the table watching her facial features contour into various shapes. A smile crossed his lips and he began to chuckle.<br/>“I’m so sorry!” She said mortified of her bodies betrayal.<br/>“You’re fine,” he assured her and took a sip of his own drink.</p><p>****</p><p>“So, tell me about yourself.” She asked as she walked with her hands clasped behind her back. They walked side by side down the street with no destination in mind but heading in the direction of the beach.<br/>“Well what do you wanna know?” He asked walking along side her with his hands tucked into his pockets.<br/>“Well, what do you do for a living?” She inquired looking at him with curious eyes.<br/>“Mm, nothing interesting.” He shrugged, his eyes remained on the path ahead.<br/>“What? Come on no fair, I told you what I do!” She whined skipping next to him with a pout.<br/>Levi rolled his eyes giving her an audible grunt as a small smile began to tug at his lips, “Well, I’m currently an artist.”<br/>“What!?” She squealed causing a few heads to turn, “That’s way more interesting! I wish I could draw, even my stick figures look horrible.” She muttered towards the end. “Wait!” She said slowly down her pace looking at him curiously, “You said currently?” He smiled. “Yeah, I kinda dabble in writing and programming. I’ll do a few projects hear and there,” he shrugged.<br/>Her jaw dropped in amazement, “All I can do is tell how long an item has been in the water for...” she said a little sullen. He gazed over to her and noticed her drop in energy, <em>why the fuck was she jealous of him?</em> “Yeah, but I’m sure you know how to scuba dive and know a bunch of history and shit right?” He asked, she turned her gaze to him and smiled. “Yeah,” she answered, he smiled once again at her grin. “So what interested you enough to want to study that?” He asked.<br/>“Uh-“ she chuckled and blushed. “You’ll only laugh at me,” she said shyly.<br/>“You devoured an entire enchilada in one bite and burped so loud the whole city probably heard you, and now you’re being shy?” He said lifting an eyebrow.<br/>She smiled and laughed, “Yeah, you’re right. Well, I want to find the lost city of Paradise, the people of Eldia.” She said peering up to him.<br/>“Who?” He asked scrunching his brow.<br/>“You’ve never heard of them? The people who were said to carry demons blood and had the power to change into monstrous humanoids with various strengths and abilities!” She squealed. He watched her curiously lifting a brow, “What the fuck are you smoking?” He asked.<br/>“You’ve seriously never heard of it?” She asked surprised. He shook his head as he continued to watch her.<br/>“You have to look into it some time! There’s so much evidence Levi, I’m going find them I just know it!” She grabbed his arm and held it tight.<br/>“You’re pretty passionate about this, aren’t you?” He asked watching her. She nodded violently and he smiled watching her glasses slip down her nose. “I’ve been obsessed since I was a little girl. My parents doubted me too,” She said as her energy dropped once again. Levi continued to observe her as her pace slowed and her eyes hazed over. “You’re gonna find them,” he said lacing his fingers into hers. “What?” She questioned looking up to his gaze. “You’re gonna find them. You seem pretty stubborn and head strong. People like you are gonna find out their answers one way or another.” With that she smiled squeezing his hand in hers and jumped up and down, dislodging her glasses even further.<br/>“You’re not from around here, are you?” Levi asked watching as she pushed her frames to their proper position once she settled down. “Nope,” She smiled. They continued to walk hand in hand as they made their way down to the beach. In the distance she spotted a large boulder then released her hold to run over and climb to the top.<br/>“What the fuck? How old are you?” He asked lifting a brow, raising an arm up preparing for her to fall. He prayed internally for her to be at least 18 based on her behavior he had witnessed that evening.<br/>“22,” She said cheerfully gazing out into the darkness of the sea. Levi let a small exhale and nodded. “Good,” he mumbled looking over his shoulder to follow her line of sight. “Why? How old are you?” She asked curiously, crouching down to sit atop the boulder kicking her feet off the edge.“27,” he stated as he approached her and rested a hand on top her knee. Zoe’s eyes shot open and she made an audible gasp. “What?” He asked looking up to her.<br/>“That’s a big gap!” She exclaimed. Levi shrugged his shoulders then nestled himself between her thighs. “That doesn’t concern you?” She asked him softly. Her eyes focused on the hem of her skirt and fiddled with the seam. “No, why should it,” he said glancing over to her nervous fingers. “Besides, I’ve already formed my opinion about you,” he said taking her hands into his and pressed his lips against the inside of her wrist. “And what opinion is that?” She asked quietly. The warmth of his kiss began to radiate through her body. “You’re fucking weird as hell,” he said nonchalantly. A smile cracked across her face and she pulled her hands away from his grasp and wound them up to push him away. He quickly caught her hands and swiftly pulled her off the boulder. She squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He supported her with his hands under her thigh and she buried her head into his neck as she began to laugh. After a moment, Zoe lifted her head and flashed Levi with her cheeky contagious smile he just couldn’t get enough of. With his right hand, he brushed away a loose strand out from her face. She blushed then pulled herself closer as she leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against his. She drug her fingers up his hair as she pulled herself closer deepening their kiss. They stood passionately kissing until Levi lowered themselves to the sand. He pressed himself deeply on top of her as tightened the grip of her legs round his waist.<br/>“I want to fuck you,” he whispered into her ear as they parted for air. She smiled and crashed her lips to his once more reaching for his groin and squeezing him harshly as he moaned into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after midnight, they made their way back to Levi’s apartment stumbling drunkly through the door. “Shh-, I don’t want to wake my roommate,” Levi said placing his hand around Zoe’s mouth as she continued to laugh hysterically.<br/>“Too late,” a voice said as he cut on the light in the living room. As taller man with read hair sat on the chair the with a bottle of beer in his hand. He eyed the couple noticing they were soaking wet, “What the fuck happened to you guys?” He asked taking a sip of his beer, he was certain it hadn’t rained that night and their complex didn’t have a pool. The pair eyed each other quickly before Zoe erupted into another fit of laughter, Levi struggled to contain his glee as he bit his lip and turned his head. His roommate nearly chocked after witnessing the soft expression on Levi’s face.<br/>“Um- it’s hard to explain,” Levi chuckled, he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.<br/>“Go shower, I’ll right behind you,” he said to Zoe placing his hand on the small of her back, Zoe’s face cracked into a large smile and bit her lip before walking away.<br/>“Yeah, but this time can you guys keep it down a bit?” Levi’s roommate interrupted.<br/>“What?” Zoe questioned halting in her tracks. “You were here?” She asked trying to remember if Levi ever mentioned a roommate. The apartment was big enough but her attention was always elsewhere.<br/>“I’m always here. You guys have just been too drunk or lusting to see me sitting there... in the kitchen... at the table...” he said trying not to relieve the past two days.<br/>“You mean-“<br/>“Yep.” He said as Zoe blushed and quickly ran away into Levi’s bed room slamming the door behind her.<br/>“Damnit man! Why the fuck did you tell her that?” levi scoffed as he tossed his keys to the counter. “Tonight I would like some sleep, I was planning on helping mom out in the bakery in the morning.“<br/>“Why? So you can make me look like the asshole,” Levi scoffed folding his arms. Farlan smiled and raised his beer, “You do that easily enough on your own.” Farlan teased taking another sip.<br/>“So,” Farlan said swirling his beer in the bottle, “Two nights in a row? That’s a record for you now isn’t?” He asked as he lifted his brow.<br/>“Tch, it’s just sex,” Levi said rolling his eyes slipping out of his wet shirt and socks then tossed them into the kitchen sink. He looked over to his roommate who raised his brow. Levi grunted, “Fine it’s just really good sex.” He said crossing his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes to his friend. “But two nights in a row? And you brought her home!” Farlan said walking towards his friend to whisper, “do I need to call mom and let her know you’ll be bringing a plus one to the barbecue this weekend?”<br/>Levi clicked his tongue and walked away to his bedroom. “I’m gonna text her!” Farlan shouted after him. “Fuck off!” Levi said and slammed the door behind him.</p><p>Inside his room Zoe discarded her clothes in the sink and took another shower. She browsed through his drawers until she found a plain black shirt to put on then slipped into his bed. She browsed through her phone as she listened to the end of their not so quiet conversation about her.<br/>“Fuck off!” Levi shouted and slammed the door behind him.<br/>He let out a heavy sigh as he stared at the closed door and slowly turned his attention to Zoe in the bed. She smiled setting her phone down, “Sorry I made you guys argue,” She said yawning sinking back into his pillows.<br/>Levi snorted, “We weren’t arguing,” he said pulling off his wet pants and underwear and walked over to the bathroom, “I’m gonna shower, I’ll be out in a minute. Will you wait for me?” He asked looking over his shoulder. She smiled nodded picking up her phone to browse it once more.</p><p>****</p><p>“Are we doing anything tonight?” He asked standing next to his drawer debating on if he should bother putting on any clothes.<br/>“No!” A deep voice shouted from beyond the door. Levi cast his eyes up and glared at the door. Zoe giggled bringing his attention back to her and his face softened. “I’m actually really tired,” She said yawning nestling herself into his pillows. Levi watched her and nodded turning to his drawer to pull out a pair of underwear pulling them on before he crawled into bed with her. She nestled into his chest enjoying the warmth as he placed his arm around her. He sniffed her hair, praying she had enough sense to shower before climbing into his bed, “You showered?” He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure you would have dragged me out and showered me if I hadn’t,” she said looking up to him. He smiled slowly and nodded causing her to giggle once more. He leaned over pressed his lips to her brow and nestled further into the pillows. They laid in each other’s arms for a moment enjoying the warmth provided from each other and fought the urge to fall asleep. “Um,” Levi started as he cleared his throat, “This weekend my mom is hosting her annual Labor Day barbecue. She invites all the neighbors over and everyone usually has a good time,” he rubbed his thumb over her shoulder and cleared his throat, “you can join me if you want. You know if you’re not doing anything?” He asked hesitantly. He didn’t make it a habit of asking women out unless the intentions of sex were clear.<br/>She remained silent for too long of a moment. He began to regret even opening his mouth, <em>dammit Farlan</em>. He began to take back his offer until she took a deep breath. “I’m only in town for a conference, then I go back home,” She said quietly staring out into the corner in his room. Levi nodded and continued circling his thumb across her shoulder once more. “Yeah, you did say that,” he breathed heavily, “Where’s home?” He asked. “L.A.,” She said quietly as she slowly broke free from his embrace and looked into his eyes. <em>On the complete opposite side of the fucking continent</em>, he kept his expression neutral as he nodded. “When do you leave?” He asked, praying she would say never. “The day after tomorrow,” she began, “My flight is scheduled to leave right after the final seminar.”<br/>“I see,” Levi said and fell into a silence while his face darkened. “Don’t look so sad” she assured smiling as she leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips. “Tch, what makes you think I’m sad, four eyes?” He said flicking her forehead. She giggled rubbing the spot he struck, “Let’s just make the most of the time we have now.”<br/>He rolled his eyes and nodded, then returned her kiss. “If that’s the case,” he said sitting up in the bed, “I think you should sleep later.” She smiled as he leaned over her and placed his lips over hers. He pulled her further into the bed and slipped off her top as he moved his body over hers bringing his lips down to her one more time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Helpful plot points</p><p>Levi is from Maine where this chapter is taking place.</p><p>Hange is from “L.A.” where she is currently.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Present Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hange and Moblit get ready to leave for their trip while kids become suspicious of their travels.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Stevie, how many bags did your mom pack for their trip?” Sasha asked as she laid on the floor while coloring in one of her books. Stephanie peeled her attention away from her latest painting, lifting a brow at her friends question. “What do you mean?” She asked cocking her head sideways letting her silky black bun flop to the side as she watched her color. Sasha bit her lip focusing all her energy on trying not to color outside of the lines she forgot to respond back. Stephanie continued to watch Sasha for a moment before rolling her eyes and turning her attention back towards her canvas.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasha thinks she saw our dad packed four bags for his trip but, there was only one bag by the door this morning,” Connie answered shaking his head. He sat perched on a short bench under the window in Stephanie’s studio flipping through a comic.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what I saw, Connie!” Sasha pouted from the floor glaring up at her twin brother. “Yeah, just like how you know you saw the unicorn at the beach!” Connie teased back. Sasha puffed out her bottom lip and vaulted one of her crayons towards his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Connie whined as he rubbed the spot the little item smacked in the middle of his forehead. He scanned the floor to see where it had bounced off to and found it wedged underneath more blank canvases piled against the wall. He stood up from the bench crossing the room to pick up the crayon from the floor then turned back towards his sister. Sasha watched her brother as a mischievous smile spread across his face as he took hold of it from both ends as if to snap it half. “That one’s Stevie’s,” Sasha said loudly with a smile across her face. Connie immediately dropped the crayon as his face began to blush. “I don’t think she would be too impressed if you broke her favorite-“</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Connie hushed as he jumped on-top of her covering her mouth with his hand. Sasha giggled as she watched her brother’s face change to a deeper shade of red. Connie turned his head towards Stephanie to see her reaction, fortunately, her focus remained on her canvas, oblivious to the drama unfolding a mere few inches behind her. He then let out a heavy sigh of relief as he released his sister and resumed his position back on the bench. His secret was safe, for now at least.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha giggled as she observed her brother while he stole glances at Stephanie while she painted while he haphazardly flipped through his comic. She accidentally discovered his crush when he made a big fuss about not being able sit next to Stephanie at the movies. Ever since then, she hasn’t let him live it down. Connie wasn’t sure when it started either and frankly he didn’t care. Maybe it was the novelty of being attracted to someone that is a year older than him or maybe it was her ability to turn every outing into an adventure. There was definitely something special about the way she would run to the door covered in paint just to say hello with that large contagious smile of hers, it made his world freeze every time. He wasn’t ready to tell her, being her friend was good enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Is anybody listening to me?” Stephanie squealed with a stomp of her foot. Connie quickly snapped out of his daydream and Sasha accidentally pulled a crayon out of line. “Sorry Stevie, what did you say?” Sasha sighed, looking at her sloppy art work with a frown. “Why do you think your dad packed more bags?” Stephanie asked again rolling her eyes.</p><p>“I know what I saw, I even checked his dresser drawers and some are empty!” Sasha said sighing as she set her drawing aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he threw some away?,” She asked scrunching her brows then directed her attention back towards her canvas. “Or maybe they just have a lot of stuff they need to bring? My mom did say she was going to be in back to back lectures this time.” Stephanie continued with a shrug of her shoulder she tried to remain focused on her painting careful to not differ her strokes with her growing anxiety. This wasn’t the first time her mother lied about her whereabouts with work and as much as she wanted to deny it, her mother was acting a bit off.</p><p>“Yeah, see even Stevie agrees! You’re over thinking it!” Connie shouted to his sister. Sasha looked back at him and rolled her eyes before continuing to color. Stephanie continued with her careful strokes then took a step back to admire her work.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my mom said she promised to never lie to me again about leaving,” Stephanie said turning back around to her friends, “I suppose we could just ask them and see if they’re lying?” She said mischievously and rested her hands over her hip with her wet paint brush in hand. Sasha and Connie shared a look before standing to their feet in front of Stephanie. “And how are we supposed to do that?” Connie asked his brows scrunched together. “Just follow my lead!” Stephanie instructed as she tossed her brush aside and slipped out of her smock. She threw the door open to her make shift studio Mike had converted from an old gardening shed and proceeded back towards the house.</p><p> </p><p>As the children approached the glass French doors, they noticed their parents sitting at the kitchen table each with a mug in hand focused intently on whatever Hange was saying. “I just think things would be less complicated if Levi was still in the picture,” was the last thing Stephanie heard from Nanaba as the children made their way in from the door. She caught the tail end of her mothers somber expression as it was replaced with a warm smile. Dang, her mother never talked about her birth father at least not in her presence. The only information she gathered about him, was from sitting outside her mother’s bedroom door during many of the fights she had with Mike. From the information she overheard, she was able to piece together that her father was a man named Levi, no last name, he is several years older than her mom, he is an artist that lives in Maine and her looks take after him as well as her height. Ultimately, he’s a topic her mother avoids at all cost. Whenever he’s brought up, it usually brings her to tears like the ones she was trying to hide now. If only she could’ve heard the start of that conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, baby?” Hange asked. Stephanie shook her head regaining focus on her task at hand.She shifted her attention between the three adults as she moved closer to her mother. “Mom, where are you going, exactly?” She asked taking a quick glance back at her friends. Sasha and Connie gulped at her boldness. Hange raised a brow and quickly shot a glance to Moblit an action not missed by Stephanie. “We are going to Scotland for a week. Our flight will be leaving in a couple hours, remember?” Hange answered a bit confused. She knew she wasn’t being completely upfront but she was sure she informed her daughter she would be gone for at least a week.</p><p> </p><p>Hange gently pulled her daughter close by her arm and brought a hand up to the side of her face. Stephanie smiled and nodded. “Why do you ask then?” Hange continued still a bit confused.</p><p>“Well, we were just wondering why you two need to pack so many bags for just a trip for one week!” Stephanie stressed crossing her arms over her chest and raised a brow. Hange dipped back into her chair, a bit taken aback. Nanaba and Moblit shared a quick expression before turning their attention back to Hange. Hange pulled her daughter closer and brought a second hand on the other side of her cheek, “We have a big theory to pitch to the community which requires a lot of evidence and a lot of bags,” Hange said as she scooted forward and planted a kiss on her daughters brow. Stephanie shifted her eyes looking into each of her mothers orbs trying to find the lie. “So you promise me you won’t disappear again for a month then?” Stephanie asked looking her mother straight into her eyes. She learned from one of her shows that you couldn’t lie looking someone straight into their eyes. Hange smiled softly and held her daughters gaze, “I promise,” she said clearly and smiled once more before releasing her hands from her head. </p><p>Stephanie nodded then redirected her attention to her friends flashing her infamous mischievous smile. She tilted her head and made direct eye contact with Moblit. “Is this true, Uncle Moblit? You guys did not pack for a longer trip and only to present a new theory?”</p><p>“Uhhh- mmh,” Moblit stammered suddenly being put on the spot by Hange’s six year old. His eyes blinked quickly and his throat suddenly became dry. A bead of sweat began to build on his brow while Nanaba stifled her giggle watching her husband stumble over his words for a proper response. A loud gurgling caused all of their eyes to turn back to Sasha. She quickly wrapped her arms around her stomach and her face flashed beet red.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasha!” Stephanie scolded while she glared at her friend blowing her one shot to corner them like this. She showed her hand and at the last minute her team chocked, a rookie mistake.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Stevie! I’m just so hungry!” Sasha cried as she collapsed forward onto her knees.</p><p> </p><p>Moblit and Nanaba began to giggle at their daughters dramatics while Nanaba decided to use the distraction as an excuse to change the topic. “Speaking of, why don’t we get the car loaded up and head out for lunch before we get youtwo to the airport,” Nanaba said looking between Hange and Moblit. Stephanie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in a huff.</p><p>“Yes!” Connie and Sasha said in unison. “Finally! I’m so hungry my insides are eating me,” Sasha whined as she rubbed her hand over her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Hange was the last to leave her house, she double checked the door twice after locking it before turning away to leave. As she made her way up the driveway, a familiar silver truck pulled up, parking against the curb. Nanaba turned her shoulder at the sight of the familiar blonde male who made his way around the vehicle. She turned her attention to Hange giving her a raised eyebrow and turned lip silently communicating her disgust with his presence. Hange bit her bottom lip and shrugged in response.</p><p>“Mike!”Stephanie shouted from behind Nanaba’s van. He smiled as she took off racing towards him and launched herself into his arms. “Hey shorty!” He said as he pulled her up to rest on his hip and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Are you gonna join us for lunch before mom leaves?” Stephanie asked wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him in for a hug.</p><p>“Of course why else do you think I’m here?” he asked kissing her cheek again then set her back on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Hange and Mike arrived to the restaurant shortly after Nanaba and Moblit. She had decided to ride with Mike and Stephanie since it would be a while before they saw each other again.</p><p>“Mike, you will be here for her right?” Hange asked as she opened the door for her daughter to exit the car. “Of course, Hans. She’s my kid too!” He said as he locked the door and made his way to Hange. She smiled then wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into his chest. He bent over to press his lips on against hers grabbing the side of her head to deepen the kiss. He parted from her lips slowly and Hange hummed happily.</p><p>“Wait for me!” Stephanie squealed as she ran up to take hold of one of Mike’s large hand with both of her tiny ones. Mike smiled and led the ladies through the door of their favorite Italian restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“There they are!” Nanaba said to Moblit as she watched her friends make their way to the table.</p><p>“Ok Hange, I know you’ve been busy packing and getting everything in order, but I wanted to let you know, I found a sitter for while you’re away,” Nanaba started as the pair settled into their seats</p><p>“There’s no need for a sitter I took the week off,” Mike said draping an arm around Hange’s chair. “Really?” Nanaba asked raising a brow. “I thought they wouldn’t approve your request?” Hange asked squinting her brows together. “Turns out, Gelgar can manage a week alone. We just finished up the paperwork of a last case and we don’t have much right now,” Mike said with a sly smirk and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Isn’t that convenient?” Nanaba said with an eye roll. “I know right?” Mike answered sarcastically. “Stevie and I are gonna hit the aquarium this week maybe even go to Disneyland, right Stevie?” Mike remarked looking down the table to Stephanie.</p><p>“Only if Connie and Sasha can come too,” She said her attention focused on the crayons and paper the waiter presented.</p><p>“I don’t see why not,” Mike said turning his attention to Nanaba and gave her a wink. Nanaba huffed and rolled her eyes in disgust. “Well Hange, I have a sitter on Monday regardless. If Mike will need an extra hand on his fantasy trips or not,” Nanaba shot back towards the tall blonde across from her and winked back. “I’ll send you her contact info,” Nanaba said pulling out her phone sending her over the nanny’s information. Hange shifted her eyes between the two of them and shook her head while retrieving her phone from her purse. She picked up the phone sliding the screen to unlock the message. “Awesome, you’re a life saver!” Hange expressed reading the name. “Sorry, I wasn’t there for that, what is she like... Isabel Ackerman?” Hange asked. “She’s fifteen years old and she has open availability since she is on summer break. Most of her work experience is from working at her mother’s bakery, Paradise Cakes since she was a kid. But what sold me on her, was her bright happy go lucky energy, I think the kids will respond well to her.”</p><p>“Paradise Cakes, isn’t that the place Nifa grabs cupcakes for the office?” Hange asked Moblit. “Yeah, I think so.” Moblit said.</p><p>“I wonder if she could snag us a few for free,” Hange teased and Nanaba laughed.</p><p>“It’s a super cute shop Hange, I know you would like. We’ll have to make a trip when you get back,” Nanaba said and Hange nodded in agreement.</p><p>“She’s fifteen, how is she supposed to drive the kids around? I doubt she has a learners permit,” Mike inserted looking over Hange’s shoulder at the nannies information.</p><p>“Seriously Mike, you have been driving around with Hange since you were fourteen and drinking since you were fifteen and now you're calling a technicality since you’re a cop,” Moblit chipped in much to Nanaba’s surprise. “Detective actually. I think it’s different when your kid is the one in the passenger seat don’t you think?” Mike perked a brow in his direction. “Accidents can happened no matter who is behind the wheel, but lets not forget you aren’t actually a father now are you?”Moblit bit back. Nanaba chocked on her water at her husband’s rare display of aggression. He never thought much of Mike’s relationship with Hange and he had always been vocal about it. He figured one day she would realize he wasn’t the best mate for her and she would eventually move on, ideally with him, but that ship has sailed and he couldn’t be happier.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, they’re at it again,” Connie said nudging Stephanie on the arm and pointing to the direction of their parents. Stephanie glanced up from her drawing and rolled her eyes before continuing with her drawing. “Why don’t our parents like Mike?” Sasha asked leaning over toConnie. Stephanie let out and audible huff and slammed her crayon to the table, “Can we just eat and have a nice day without you guys trying to bite each other’s face off?” The adults at the far end quickly snapped their attention to the small child at the end. A wide smile spread across her mother’s face and she began to laugh, “Thank goodness for Stevie! I didn’t know what to say during all that tension,” Hange laughed again turning her attention back to her friends. “She’s right, let’s enjoy lunch and the time we have together now. And Mike, Nanaba will have a back up in case you need some extra hands, you know how Stevie can be,” Hange whispered the last part to Mike. Stephanie raised a brow and smirked to her friends before turning her attention back to her coloring.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! Shit, Rico!” Levi cursed as a small blonde pushed harshly on his hips deepening his position. Any time he tried to move she would slap his back and hold him into the position longer. “Quit your bitching, Ackerman,” she snapped as a she pressed her body weight further onto him. Levi grunted and snapped his eyes shut holding them tightly praying for the moment to be over.</p><p>“If you’d stretch your hips out more, you wouldn’t be having this problem,” Rico scoffed as she finally released her weight off of him. “Yeah, I know. But isn’t yoga supposed to be relaxing?” He grunted again as he slowly brought his legs back to their normal position and rested on his back against the yoga mat. “And yet you still refuse to listen to me,” she said rolling her eyes bringing her water bottle to her lips to take a sip. “What crawled up your ass?” Levi asked twisting a leg across his body to crack his back relaxing only after he felt that satisfying pop. “Nothing,” she muttered placing her water bottle on the floor next to her mat. She stood up quickly pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and walked across the room to grab a pair of yoga blocks to set up for the next stretch.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s stretch you out into downward dog, remember it?” She asked as tucked her toes underneath herself and lifted her hips in the air keeping her hands firmly on the mat and began to breath slowly. “Damn,” Levi teased pressing his hand firmly on the small of her back. “Ugh,” She groaned and quickly folded herself back down to the mat, “Grow up, Levi,” she said as she swatted his hand away from her. She shifted her weight onto her butt and pulled her knees into her chest wrapping her arms tightly around her legs, her attention focused off into nothing. Levi rolled his eyes and let out a sharp breath, “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He asked harshly bending over to pick up his water bottle.</p><p>Rico hesitated for a moment before she sighed reluctantly and looked up towards Levi, “Remember that guy I was trying to leave you for?” She asked him. “The cop?” Levi answered as he walked towards a couch off in the corner of the yoga studio and plopped down. “Detective but, yep,” she nodded as she stood and began to walk over the the couch to join him. “What about him?” He asked. “He has a wife and kid,” she said as she sat next to him tucking her feet underneath her on her way down. “I saw them together at that Italian restaurant on my way over here.” Levi watched her facial expression slowly deepen and nodded. “They’re a cute family.... I guess.” She said trying to hide her disappointment.</p><p>“Do you need me to punch him in the face?” Levi asked cocking a brow only slightly. Rico smiled, “You’d need a ladder.”</p><p>“I could kick him in the knees and bring him down to my height,” Levi countered his voice remained even. “I don’t know, Levi. He’s pretty strong,” Rico said stretching her legs out and propping them into Levi’s lap. “I bet I could take him down,” he teased wrapping a hand around one of her ankles rubbing small circles with his thumb. “I’d pay money for that.” She giggled then letout a loud whine. “This is just my luck! I was really starting to like this one too,” Rico pouted. “Then why don’t you ask him what’s up? Maybe she’s his sister or something.” Levi shrugged his shoulders. Rico rolled her eyes into his direction, “Would you French kiss either of your sisters?” Rico bit back. Levi twisted his nose in disgust and shook his head. “Fine, maybe they have a shitty marriage and he’s just looking to get some ass elsewhere,” He said in defeat, “Now you just need to decide if you want to keep seeing him and inevitably become a home-wrecker. Or, you can just keep using me as your fuck buddy.” Levi said shrugging his shoulders. “Oh thanks! I love how my options are so limitless!” She teased as she leaned over and slapped his chest, he grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly in for a kiss. He curled his fingers through her blonde strands. “I thought you were moving on from me too?” She asked after she slowly pulled away from his lips. “What are you talking about?” He asked looking at her softly.</p><p>“Your other girl? Petra, right?” She asked as she cocked her head to the side then bounced up from the couch walking back to her workspace. She began to slowly put her equipment away. Levi sighed and rolled his eyes taking another drink from his bottle. “Don’t act like you don’t like her! Any time she needs a favor, you’re quick to your feet and out the door,” Rico giggled, she tossed her head back to watch his expression but it remained the same, dark and uninterested.</p><p>She smiled and continued, “It’s okay, I’m not offended. I just think it’s cute, you know?” She shrugged and began stacking the yoga blocks back together.</p><p>“It’s not like that. You know I don’t date,” He said evenly as he shifted deeper into the couch. Rico rolled her eyes as she made her way to the yoga mat and began to roll it back together. “So you’re telling me you moved all the way from Maine to California because of a failed relationship and you are still refusing to move on?” She asked looking over her shoulder once more. “What makes you think it was because of a failed relationship?” He asked in a low voice his brows began to scrunch together. “Your roommate told me.” She shrugged flipping her head back around and picking up the yoga mat once again to put it into it’s rightful home. Levi rolled his eyes and grunted, fucking Farlan. “He also agrees that you should make a move on your other lady friend,” She winked as she walked back to the couch where he sat. “I didn’t move out here because of a failed relationship. What he is referring to was a fling, nothing more,” He stated waving his hands. “I moved because company out here bought out my idea for a game. I came packaged as a packaged deal to be lead designer. That’s it. As for my ‘lady friend’ she knew what she signed up for too.” Levi spoke flatly speaking straight into her eyes. She listened to his words intently before she stifled a chuckle. “Why do you always have to be so intense,” she said slapping his arm. He rolled his eyes and looked away with a huff.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, come over tonight,” Levi said as he leaned his face closer to hers, “I’ll take your mind off of your cop detective boyfriend that has a wife and kid,” He smiled before he pressed his lips against hers. She smiled against his lips as she pressed her lips back into his. “Wow, Ackerman. You sure got a way with words.” She said before she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. His phone began to chirp cutting their kiss short.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned when he saw the name on the screen. “What is it?” Rico asked leaning her head on his chest.“My boss wants me to meet up with him,”Levi sighed sending a quick text to confirm. “You should meet up with him at you mom’s bakery,” Rico asked with a sly smile.</p><p>“For what?” Levi asked lifting his brow. “So you can bring me one of those fruit tarts for when I come over tonight,” she teased batting her eye brows up at him.</p><p>“Tsk,” Levi said with a roll of his eyes. “Not a bad idea actually,”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>A cheeky brightly dressed teenager stood in the center of the bakery sweeping the floors as a part of her afternoon chores. She wore a pair of yellow overalls with a white tank top underneath. Her bright red hair sat on top of her head in two pig tails. When the door chimed alerting her of a new guest, a wide smile spread across her face. Tossing the broom to the side she jumped for joy, “Big bro!” She squealed like it had been centuries since she had last seen him.</p><p>“Ugh,” Levi groaned, his eyes following the discarded broom as it bounced off the floor spreading around the dirt she had just swept up. Isabel ran quickly over to Levi wrapping her arms tightly around him squeezing him with all her might as her pig tails brushed against his cheek. “Damnit Isabel! Pick that shit up!” Levi scolded while twisting in her grasp as an attempt to break free. She only held on tighter every time he tried to move away causing him to groan more; her smile to grow even larger. “You’re no fun!” She whined as she tightened her grip. A second chime of the door caused the pair to turn their heads to see a tall well built blonde man with piercing blue eyes enter the threshold.</p><p>“Aw, isn’t this sweet,” Levi’s boss said his expression softening at the pair before him. Levi rolled his eyes and nudged his way out of his little sisters embrace.</p><p>“What do you want Smith?” Levi huffed as her straightened out his shirt.</p><p>“I just wanted to have a quick meeting to go over our current development on the project,” He said with a smile. He continued to observe the young girl’s admiration for her brother.</p><p>“Fine, this way,” Levi said with a nod of his head and began to walk past his sister without a second look.</p><p>“Levi guess what?” Isabel chirped as she skipped and followed him into his favorite booth on the east side of the bakery in front of a pained window. “Isabel, I’m working right now, can you bother me later?” He said as he set his bag on the table and scooted in on one side. Erwin followed suit on the other side of the booth.</p><p>“Ah, Levi come on, indulge her. This is more of a personal call anyway,” Erwin said watching the young girl bounce in place.</p><p>“So you ruined my day off to bug me about work, when actually you just wanted to bug me on my day off?” Levi asked.</p><p>“More or less,” Erwin said a smile pulling at the edge of his lips. Levi rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his sister. “What do you want?” He huffed.</p><p>“I’ve decided to take on a second job!” She announced with pride. Levi blinked twice at the large grin still beaming from her face. “Why?” He asked.</p><p>Isabel shrugged her shoulders, “I want to buy my own car. I figured I should start saving now,” She said innocently. Erwin cocked a brow and nodded his head, “That’s a very mature decision. I like it. I approve.” Erwin said matter of factly. Isabel flashed her teeth as her smile grew wider. “I don’t give a fuck what you think, Erwin.” Levi interjected. “Isabel, why do you want a car? You don’t do anything.” He asked.</p><p>“If it’s my money, then why do you care what I do with it?” She mocked sticking her tongue out to him. That was a line he used repeatedly on her throughout her childhood when ever he made expensive purchases or got a new tattoo. Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You don’t have the capacity to handle two jobs. Why not just ask mom to borrow hers? You’re on summer break anyway.” He said with a wave of the hand. “Hey!” She said slapping his arm with the back of her hand. “Your lack of faith in me will just push me harder!” She stated stomping her foot.</p><p>“Yeah until you crack under pressure and give up, you do this all the time,” Levi stated.</p><p>“Way to kill a kid’s confidence,” Erwin said.</p><p>“I’m just thinking, you’re 15, why don’t you just focus on tryin to be a kid,” Levi tried to reason with his sister. His mother raised him as a single parent with little help, he was required to take on more responsibility early on forgoing the luxury of having a lazy carefree childhood.</p><p>“I think it’s a smart idea for your sister to start understanding the world for herself.”</p><p>“Shut it.” Levi snapped. “What kind of job would you be doing anyway?” Levi asked.</p><p>“Babysitting,” She said with a nod.</p><p>“Who the fuck would let you baby sit their kid?” Levi scoffed</p><p>“Hey,” Isabel whined smacking his arm with her note pad she kept in her back pocket. “I aced my interview fair and square!” She said resting her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Wait? You already got the job?” Levi inquired with a raised brow.</p><p>“Yeah, I officially start on Monday,” She said crossing her arms around her chest with pride.</p><p>“Babysitting who? The neighbor?” Levi scoffed. Their neighbors where two middle school year old boys that required little attention. They preferred to keep to themselves with their noses in their games and could be left with a sandwich and water for the day, the perfect gig for a babysitter.</p><p>“No some lady with three kids.” Isabel said looking down to her shoes.</p><p>“You’re watching three brats?” Levi said.</p><p>“No, she’ll be their too. She just needs help-“ Isabel started.</p><p>“See I don’t understand parents, they have all these kids they don’t have the time or patience to take care of.”</p><p>“We’ll one is her friends kid, the other two are her twins.”</p><p>“Fuck,” he groaned, he could only imagine what it would be like to be a parent let alone be one for twins. The idea of it sent a chill down his spine.</p><p>“By the way, can I borrow your car on Monday?” She asked grabbing her notepad.</p><p>“Fuck no! Just ask mom.” Levi scoffed waiving her away.</p><p>“Ugh, You see why I need a car now! Dumb-dumb!” Isabel teased sticking her tongue out to her brother and walked away into the kitchen. Levi scoffed throwing his hand in the air with a firm middle finger. Before turning his attention back to his superior.</p><p>“You have such a nice family Levi, it makes me wonder where you fit into this equation,” Erwin said smiling as he rested his head on his hand.</p><p>“Fuck off Smith,” Levi snapped while Erwin continued to smile.</p><p>Isabel stormed into the kitchen tossing the door open with all her might, barely missing the tall brunette that was on his way out. “Who crawled up your ass?” The boy asked turning his direction back towards Isabel. “My brother is such an asshole!” She scoffed while flopping down on a near by stool.</p><p>“Well anyone could have told you that,” the boy laughed. Isabel groaned while massaging her temples. “Do you think it’s stupid I buy a car, Jean?” She asked.</p><p>“No, I think it’s a great idea,” Jean said leaning against the countered. He watched for a moment before he turned the other way as a blush began to kiss his cheeks. “So... ah-h. Is your sister coming home for the summer?” He asked hoping it didn’t sound too desperate. Isabel turned her attention towards him and saw the faint tint of pink. “When are you gonna give up man?” She said shaking her head with a pity look on her face. “She said she wanted to spend the break on campus with Eren. Sorry dude!” She gave her condolences with a pat on the back then walked away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Brat didn’t even take our order,” Levi muttered from his table while staring across to the door of the kitchen. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Levi asked adjusting himself in his seat an giving Erwin his full undivided attention. Erwin smiled once more before straightening his position, “There’s no beating around the bush now is there with you?” He asked earning him a half hearted grunt and a tilted head as a response.</p><p>“The game isn’t personable enough, at least that’s what the board is saying,” Erwin said after a slight pause.</p><p>“What the fuck is personable about killing 15 foot tall man eating titans?” Levi snorted.</p><p>“They believe the audience won’t believe the main characters motives,” Erwin continued in his usual calm demeanor.</p><p>“He’s a blood thirsty killer set on riding the world of these damn titans... that eat people. What’s not motivating about that?” Levi scoffed while his lip began to twitch up with annoyance.</p><p>“Yes but why? Why should we care? Why should we support him? He needs a backstory, an ex con living in a subterranean city wanting to see the light is interesting but just isn’t good enough.” Erwin spoke calmly with his hands clasped together on the table. He watched as leaving scoffed and rolled his eyes. His go to response when a situation encounters any sort of road block. “That’s what the higher ups are stating, they are pushing back the release date.”</p><p>Levi crossed his arms slouching back into the booth. “Figures,” he said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“What else Erwin?” Levi asked his eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke evenly. He had little doubts Erwin’s true motives for this casual meeting were strictly work related.</p><p>A sly smile once again crossed Erwin’s face, “Well I just better get to it then.... Marie wanted me to ask you why you won’t make things official between you and Petra?” Erwin asked his brow cocking up slightly, “Not just her, I’m curious too.”</p><p>Levi sighed and rolled his eyes, “Why the fuck does she even care?” Levi spat out but as he looked up to Erwin and saw that stupid expression never left his face, he sighed. “I don’t date! You know that and I told her that before we started hooking up,” He huffed and slumped back into his chair.</p><p>“Yes, but that was two years ago.... I think the circumstances have changed don’t you?”</p><p>“No, she knew what she was signing up for and my opinion on this hasn’t changed. I would have ended things long ago if you weren’t so desperate to get into Marie’s pants”</p><p>“Hey, I just asked if you could entertain her friend while I got to know her, you chose to interpret that however you wanted.” Erwin said raising his brow once more.</p><p>“Tch,” Levi scoffed turning side to side in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>“Alright my little angel,” Hange spoke as she took a knee in front of her daughter placing a hand on each of her shoulders. She calmly gazed up into the soft gray hue of her eyes and smiled warmly. “Be a good girl for your Auntie Nana and Mike okay?” She asked softly tucking a loose strand behind her ear. Stephanie took a deep inhale and nodded her head. “You promise you will only be gone for a week right?” She asked once more less confidently as she looked her mother straight in her eyes. Hange’s smile faltered just a little, “Of course baby!” Her voice cracked as she spoke. She then quickly pulled Stephanie close kissing the top of her brow. A tear trickled down her cheek as she pressed her eye lids shut. Stephanie wrapped her arms around her mothers shoulders and buried her face into the crock of her neck to hide her own tears. Hange rub her child’s back while she let Stephanie have her fill of tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call you when I land okay?” Hange said as she approached Mike, her face was still flushed with her wet tears. He smiled softly as he brought his hands up to cup her face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “Travel safe,” Mike said as he slowly parted his lips away. A smile spread across Hange features then kissed him once more.</p><p>Connie and Sasha were pulled into a tight hug by their father and he gave them a kiss on each cheek. Then turned to his wife for a final goodbye.</p><p>“This isn’t going to end well,” Nanaba whispered into Hange’s ear as she wrapped her arms around her dear friend. “Probably not,” Hange whispered back tightening her hold around her friends waist. The ladies gave each other one final squeeze and released from each other’s grasp. They looked into each other’s eyes and gave a knowing nod and walked away.</p><p>“You ready?” Moblit asked adjusting the strap across his shoulder. Hange smiled and nodded her head, they turned to smile one last time to their family and made their way into the gate.</p><p>Stephanie stepped back and slipped her hand into Mike’s. They watched and waved as Moblit and Hange preceded through the security check in, the smile slowly disappearing off of Hange’s face.</p><p>“She’s lying to me isn’t she?” Stephanie asked as she gazed up to the large man next to her. Mike took a moment before answering, he didn’t agree with Hange’s choice not to be up front with her daughter but he respected it and was going to let her weather that storm alone. He gazed down at the small child next him his blue gaze softening as they met with her teary gray eyes. “Kid, I’m still trying to figure out what’s going on in that big brain of hers,” He snorted. “If you find out let me know okay?” He said tugging her hand to lead her back Nanaba and her kids. He didn’t lie to her, it’s true he doesn’t know what Hange is thinking most of the time.</p><p>Connie noticed Stephanie’s teary eyes as she approached them. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. Stephanie gave him a small smile that made his heart ache as she took the cloth from his hands. She wiped her eyes then handed the cloth back to him where he’s placed it once again in his pocket. He learned by watching his father who always had a handkerchief handy and ready for his mom whenever she got teary eyed about something. Their interaction would always end a kiss but Stephanie’s smile was enough for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooooo..... I didn’t proof this a final time before posting, sorry! I just had a shitty day at work and it was stressing me out to not get this chapter up. 😅</p><p>Also! When I first came up with this, Levi was just an artist then while doing some simple research I started looking up game designer. So now Levi is a game designer/ artist whatever! 🙃🤣 It will make sense later I promise!</p><p>AND one more thing! I didn’t want to make Petra the side piece again (she gets shit on enough in this fandom) sooooo.... I started to really enjoy writing Rico/Levi. So there will be a shift in that too! Another decision made after laying out the plot.<br/>It’s still Levihan... centric trust me! 😁😁😁</p><p> </p><p>Thank you!🥰</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story, this will continue but will have slower updates 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>